1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to an abdominal cavity balloon for preventing a haemorrhage in a patient's pelvic region, comprising an inflatable balloon.
A possible haemorrhage during abdominal surgery is currently stopped by filling the pelvic cavity with a sufficient amount of sterilised gauze to press the relevant blood vessels shut. This gauze must be removed within 48 hours in order to minimise the risk of infections. The removal of the gauze necessitates a further operation, which puts a considerable strain on the patient and requires all the guarantees inherent to the performance of an operation to be met.
The general aim is to reduce the strain on the patient and to limit the scale of the operation necessary to remove the material needed to inhibit bleeding.
2. Description of Related Art
The U.S. patent publication 2003/0236546 relates to a balloon product for stopping a haemorrhage in the abdominal cavity, in particular a haemorrhage occurring during childbirth. The balloon is provided with an inlet tube for inflating the balloon with air or a physiologic fluid. The balloon is made of a material that is able to expand such as urethane, rubber, silicones, synthetic rubber or vinyl and, when inflated, preferably takes on the shape of a heart so as to allow it to evenly adapt to the space wherein a haemostatic pressure needs to be applied. The surface of the balloon may be coated or impregnated or otherwise provided with a haemostatic coating to control bleeding. The balloon is further provided with a drain tube for removing fluid (blood) from the abdominal cavity. With respect to this drain tube, the U.S. patent publication US 2003/0236546 notes that it should be sufficiently rigid to maintain its inner diameter when the balloon is inflated.
The U.S. patent publication US 2003/0236546 gives no further indication of how to optimise positioning the balloon in the abdominal cavity, nor of how to prevent the balloon from adhering to the tissue in the abdominal cavity.
The device known from the U.S. patent publication 2003/0236546 is, moreover, not designed for use during a surgical operation wherein the abdominal cavity is exposed.